In this case, the invention deals with the problem of ensuring adequate radio communication on so-called essential, non-public communication channels which are enabled for train radio or commercial radio, the disaster control action forces, the rescue service action forces, the police, fire brigades, emergency doctors and other ancillary workers and must not be used for public radio communication. It also deals with the entire operational mobile radio of applications with particular security tasks in industry, local public transport, authorities, airports and the military.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with a general description of the invention given below, serve to explain the principles of the invention. It should be understood that the appended drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various features illustrative of the basic principles of the invention.